A proliferation of new (internet) connected devices raises a variety of opportunities, issues, and problems. Smart devices and IoT (Internet of Things) require connectivity for use. Secure connectivity is increasingly important, but conventional solutions are not practical for implementation with IoT devices, or have flaws that can compromise security of the devices.